Klaine Takes UMich
by jobo397
Summary: A year has passed since Kurt recieved his rejection letter from NYADA. Since then, he has moved on and he and Blaine found their dream college. These chapters will probably be kind of short. I usually write drabbles. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine Takes UMich ch.1**

Kurt glanced down at the envelope in his hand, and then up at Blaine, his hands trembling slightly. This was the moment of truth. "Open yours first. I can't do it," he sighed.

Blaine's fingers trailed over the dark blue M embossed on the envelope. He nodded slowly and took Kurt's hand in his. Carefully, Blaine tore open to seal on the envelope, pulling out the folded paper. He looked down, quickly skimming through the letter. He looked back up at his boyfriend with a half smile on his face. "I got in," Blaine said, his voice quiet. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or even more nervous. _What if Kurt doesn't get in?_ Blaine hated the fact that the thought had even crossed his mind, but he couldn't help but worry.

"Your turn." Blaine motioned to the envelope in Kurt's hand. Kurt glanced around the room for a bit. He couldn't believe he stood in this same room only a year earlier with Rachel and Finn, holding letters from NYADA. It seemed like ages ago. He broke the seal and pulled out the folded paper.

Kurt turned the letter over in his hands several times, nervous and hesitant to read it. "Blaine, I can't…" he whispered. "What if I don't get accepted?" Blaine shook his head. "Relax, love. You made it in. I know you did," he made an attempt to assure Kurt, though it was more like he was reassuring himself. Blaine didn't know what he would do if Kurt didn't go with him to college.

Blaine pushed the letter towards Kurt, urging him to read the letter. Kurt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. He opened his eyes and unfolded the letter. Silently, Kurt read:

Dear Kurt Hummel,

I am pleased to inform you of your acceptance into the University of Michigan's Bachelor of Fine Arts program as a major of Theatre Performance. We invite you to join us in the Freshman Class of 2013.

He stopped reading there. To Kurt, it didn't matter what the rest of the letter said. There was a silence. Blaine still worried, Kurt frozen with excitement and joy. Slowly, a smile spread across Kurt's face. He looked up at Blaine. "I made it," Kurt announced, hugging Blaine.

Blaine's face lit up. "I'll be able to spend the next four years with you." "I can't wait," he whispered into Kurt's ear, then puling away from the hug. Blaine leaned forward, kissing Kurt's lips softly.

"I love you so much," Kurt murmured, caressing Blaine's face. Then he looked up, staring into Blaine's eyes. "I don't know what I'd ever do…" Kurt was cut off mid-sentence by the bell.

"I guess we should go," Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded and smiled. "Go home, honey. Get some rest. It's your graduation day tomorrow, remember?" Blaine grinned back at him, slinging his knapsack over one shoulder and walking out the door of the choir room.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine looked up at the calendar mounted on the wall. It read: _Thursday, August 30__th__, 2012_. That calendar was the only thing left in the empty space besides Blaine's bed. He paced around the near-empty room, running his fingers through his mess of curly ungelled hair. Today was move-in day. He was anxious to leave, to start his new life, but at the same time, melancholy. Over the past two and a half years, so much had changed. Blaine found friends in Lima. He found a home. He didn't know if he was ready to leave that all behind. Graduation had been different. It was sad, but no one was really leaving that day. But today was the day he would have to say his goodbyes.

Blaine walked downstairs, taking his laptop with him, and made himself a coffee. As tired as he was, he couldn't go back to sleep. Blaine opened the laptop, watching the screen flash to life as it powered on. He pulled up the UMich website again reading through the courses and guidelines. It made him smile a little, thinking about it. Blaine couldn't wait to go learn, explore, act and perform. It would be an adventure.

Finishing the last of the coffee, Blaine decided to call up Kurt. He was more awake, and in a better mood. He wanted to talk to someone. Blaine shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing his boyfriend's number as he made himself another cup of coffee.

Kurt was sleeping, but the loud ring of his cell phone woke him up. He jolted up, surprised by the noise. Kurt found himself lying on the floor of his dark room, boxes all around him. He had fallen asleep packing again. Half of his things were packed away and the rest of his belongings were scattered out in little piles. The screen of his cell phone illuminated the far corner of his room.

The phone continued to ring. Kurt dragged himself up and on his feet, walking over to his phone. He looked down at the screen, rubbing his eyes. It was Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt said with a yawn. "What's up?"

"Skype me. I wanna see you."

"But it's so early," Kurt groaned. "But I'll do it anyway. Just for you." Kurt sighed, flicking on the lights. "I'll call you on that," he finished, hanging up the phone and putting it down. Kurt squinted at the bright light, looking for his laptop. He found it buried under a pile of clothes. Kurt plopped himself down on the floor, sitting cross-legged next to the pile and pulled the laptop out.

He opened skype and called Blaine. It rang only once before Blaine answered.

Blaine's hair was not yet gelled, and he still looked tired. Kurt found it adorable.

"Hey, broccoli head," he smiled at Blaine.

"Today's the day, huh," Blaine replied smiling back. "Can you believe it? We're all leaving."

"Um, Blaine? What time is it? I'm like, ridiculously tired right now, and that's not normal for me."

Blaine squinted at the lit up screen. "Like 3 in the morning! Why?"

"How are you even up?" Kurt exclaimed, laughing a little and shaking his head. "It is way to early to be awake!"

Blaine finished off the last of his coffee. "It's move-in day! We have to drive to Ann Arbor today. Am I picking you up later? We're still driving together, right?" he asked, excited.

"Of course! Who else would I go with?" he asked, laughing.

"I don't know…" Blaine trailed off. He looked behind Kurt at the messy room. "Kurt…." Blaine said slowly. "You're all packed, right?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Um, not really?" he shrugged, smiling a little.

"Kurt, we're leaving today! I'm coming over there and helping, whether you like it or not!" He smiled and ended the chat.

Blaine let his laptop power off and he pushed it to the side. Already dressed, he slipped on some shoes, grabbed the keys to his dad's car and ran out the door.

By the time Blaine got to Kurt's house, Kurt had gotten dressed and fixed his hair. Blaine hopped out of the car and closed the door quietly. He yanked out his phone and texted Kurt. _Hey! I'm here! Let me in so I can help._

Kurt got Blaine's text and walked down the stairs. Blaine stood at the door, waiting. Kurt opened the door quietly and let Blaine in. "Hey. Are you sure you want to help? I mean, it's my fault I'm not packed."

"Of course I wanna help," Blaine answered, kissing Kurt's forehead lightly. Kurt nodded once and let Blaine quietly up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: So, the next chapter will be them arriving at the campus. I really didn't want to write much for these first few chapters, but it'll get longer.**

**And review, please? I've never written in chapters before. I know it needs work.**


End file.
